Horse Sitting
by AmityGirl28
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene have to take care of Maximus while the Captain is away.  It's better when it's actually read.  A two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow readers! I decided to do a story a little different from my usual ones. How is it different? In this story, it involves Maximus. In this story, Eugene and Rapunzel have to take care of Maximus. Find out what happens in "Horse Sitting". This is going to be a two-shot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Tangled".**

I just cannot believe this! I have to take care of Maximus while he's sick! I know his majesty said I had too, but I don't what to do with a sick horse! If the stupid captain didn't have to go to his sister's stupid wedding, I wouldn't be in this mess! Well, on the bright side, Rapunzel's helping me take care of him. It's not that I don't like Maximus, it's just I don't like him when he's sick. I've helped the lady from the orphanage take care of the younger kids when they were sick, but this is totally different! This is a horse/dog! Well, there's no point in whining and complaining about it. I just have to suck it up and do it.

"So…what did the captain say?" asked Rapunzel. "I do remember your father saying he left a note on Maximus' stable. Here it is." I said as I took the piece of paper that was stuck to the stable door.

"Dear Rider,

Since you're taking care of Maximus, I have a few rules for you:

Rule number one: Don't take him out as often since he's sick.

Rule number two: Don't leave him out too long. He'll get heat stroke.

Rule number three: Give him an apple everyday. He loves those.

Rule number four: Give him the medicine on the shelf of the stables three times a day.

Rule number five: Give him fresh water to drink. The doctor said fresh water will help him feel better. And,

Rule number six: Give him plenty of horse feed twice a day.

I expect Maximus to be healthier than he was before I left. The doctor will come to examine him the day before I get back. I expect a full report. Understand?

Sincerely,

Captain James

P.S. I hate you."

Said the note.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said in a sarcastic tone. "So what do we do first?" asked Rapunzel. "The stable boy said Maximus will be finished with his examination soon so we can get him." I said. I was hoping to get him back in them stables so I can take Rapunzel out on a boat ride like we did on the night of the lanterns. Seriously, I would rather be out with Rapunzel than taking care of Maximus. "Maximus is done!" said Louis, one of the stable boys. "Alright, thank you Louis," I said as I went to see Maximus.

Maximus looked miserable. I swear, he looked so miserable, an orphan out on the street wouldn't be as miserable as Maximus was. He made noises like someone with a stuffy nose. He looked like someone with the flu. "Oh, why you poor thing." Said Rapunzel as she petted Maximus and talked to him like he was baby. I felt like a child while his parents were taking care of the younger sibling and treating him like a baby. "You all exhausted from that little disease you have?" asked Rapunzel as Maximus nodded. "Oh, brother." I muttered to myself. "Nobody cares about you? Do they? Do they?" asked Rapunzel as Maximus nickered in agreement. "Oh come on!" I groaned. "He's just sick!" "Oh, he's sick indeed Eugene," said Rapunzel as she continued to pet him. "Isn't that right Maximus?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said because I was being totally ignored by my girlfriend all because of a horse. _This is going to be a long weekend._ I thought to myself.

XXXXX

I groaned as Rapunzel and I led Maximus to the stables. Maximus constantly neighed, I constantly had to pull the reins to make him go forward, and Blondie kept complaining about how I wasn't gentle with him. "Come on Max!" I said as I pulled his reins. Getting him to move was like trying to move a boulder. "Eugene, be careful! He's not someone you're trying to hang." Said Rapunzel as she pushed Maximus. "I swear, I think pulling and pushing you to my closet was so much easier than this." Said Rapunzel as she tried to get Max to move. "I was unconscious, and at least I don't weigh about 200 lb." I said as I continued to pull Maximus into his stable. I just can't believe she was comparing this situation to that! I wasn't even awake to witness that! But at least Maximus' stable was not far and we got him in there. But things got worse as the night got darker.

XXXXX

I swear Maximus was as needy as a newborn baby! He just neighed every time Rapunzel and I just wanted to sit and relax (And maybe kiss a little). This time Maximus wanted an apple. I got one out, but it was hard as a brick. Rapunzel had to help me cut it into pieces. I almost got my finger chopped off trying to do this. One simple thing almost got my finger chopped off. I just gave Maximus the whole apple. He's a horse, he can chew it up. Rapunzel and I watched Maximus as he ate the apple slowly chewing it instead of gobbling it up like he usually does. This horse is definitely sick!

XXXXX

"Give this three times a day." I read on a bottle of medicine. I moved the bottle and came out a pill. It was the size of a marble. No human could swallow this sucker. I'm just lucky I'm not a horse because I would refuse to swallow it. And that was just what Maximus did. Maximus tried to spit it out as if it were poison. Rapunzel and I tried to get him to swallow the stupid pill. I hope the captain had a terrible time at the wedding as I did with taking care of Maximus. Then something happened after that. Maximus kicked me right where I got stabbed by Gothel. I fell against the wall, and while I was trying to recover from that blow that Maximus gave me, I heard rumbling from above and everything became dark. The only thing I remember was the rumbling from above.

**Ouch! Looks like Eugene got knocked out. I thought of what would happen if Eugene and Rapunzel tried to take of Maximus while the captain was away. I thought it should be in Eugene's point of view because I thought it'd be funny to show what he thought about of taking care of Maximus would be like. Review! The next chapter and ending of this two-shot will be posted in one week. Also, what do you think knocked out Eugene? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! In this chapter, Eugene wakes up from his unconsciousness to find out what happened. Also, in the last chapter, I came up with Maximus refusing to take a pill idea from a memory of when I was younger and I would refuse to take a pill. Also this is the ending to the two-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

"No Max, I don't want to take that pill." I said still asleep. I had a dream of Maximus forcing me to take a pill the size of a boulder. I finally woke up when I got an ear-splitting headache. I woke up and found it dark. I was curious why it was dark. "Rapunzel?" I asked. I noticed my voice echoed in whatever caused the darkness. "Oh good, you're awake." Said Rapunzel. "What happened?" I asked. "While we were trying to get Maximus to swallow his pill, he kicked you where moth- I mean Gothel, stabbed you. And you hit the wall and a bucket fell on your head." Said Rapunzel. A bucket? A bucket knocked me out and gave me an ear-splitting headache? "Get the bucket off of me!" I said as my yelling echoed in the bucket.

Then there was a knock. "Yes, who is it?" asked Rapunzel. "Princess! There you are! We've been searching all night for you and Rider!" said a familiar voice. Then it hit me. It was the lieutenant "We're in here." Said Rapunzel. Aw…great! The lieutenant gets to see me with a bucket on my head. He thinks I'm crazy and I can't imagine how much crazier he'll think I am once he see's this stupid bucket on my head.

"Who's bucket head?" asked a voice. "That's Eugene." Said Rapunzel. Great! Everyone knows I have this stupid bucket on my head! "Ha, ha. I think we found a new name for Rider. Bucket Head Rider." Chuckled another voice. I knew they were soldiers. I didn't even have to take the bucket off my head to figure out who it was. "Hey! I ended up unconscious because of this stupid bucket!" I shouted. "Do you want me take it off?" asked Rapunzel. "No, no, leave it on. I have a feeling you shouldn't because I don't think the soldiers would want to see the look on my face right now." I said. It was true. I had a face so angry, anyone would be afraid to be around me.

"Okay, suit yourself." Said Rapunzel. "Oh, just get this stupid bucket off my head! I feel like I'm in the inside of a bell!" I shouted enraged because I hated wearing this stupid bucket on my head. I couldn't see, my voice echoed and rang in my ears, and plus whoever saw me would think I'm nuts! Rapunzel got it off my head succesfully. "Thank you!" I whispered as I rubbed the back of my head. "Hey, what's that on your shirt?" asked the soldier who asked who I was before. "Blood." I said as I looked at my vest and shirt that was dark red. "Ew!" shouted the two soldiers. I was a little offended because this was my blood from when Maximus kicked me. Speaking of Maximus, where was he?

"Hey where's Max?" I asked. "Oh, Maximus is over there." Said Rapunzel as she pointed to Maximus. His mouth was tied up, he was handcuffed to the stable fence, and he was sleeping like a baby. "Why is Maximus handcuffed to the fence?" I asked. "Louis told me to use something so Max wouldn't leave so I used the handcuffs to keep him to the fence. And I tied his mouth because he kept spitting out the pill." Said Rapunzel. "Oh, pretty handy." I said. Louis seems to be a better stable boy than I thought. "I think someone should untie them before Max wakes up." I said as I watched Max stir a bit. "We'll do it!" said one of the soldiers. The soldiers then got to work untying Maximus.

"Rapunzel?" asked a voice. I knew it was Anne, Rapunzel's mother. "Mom, there you are!" said Rapunzel. "Where were you and Mr. Fitzherbert?" asked Henry, Rapunzel's father. "Eugene got injured and knocked out." Said Rapunzel. Anne and Henry then looked at me. "What happened?" asked Anne. "I got kicked where I had a little accident, and a bucket hit my head and knocked me out." I said. When I was hurt, no one asked what happened. They just ignored and left me in pain. So this was a new one. "Oh, why you poor thing." Said Anne who had a very sad face. This was another new one. No one has ever given me sympathy before. Except for Rapunzel; she would always ask what's wrong and try to make me feel better. "How about we take you to a doctor?" asked Henry. "Thank you sir," I said. "What did we say about us being past formalities? It's Henry." Said Henry. "Oh, sorry Henry," I said. See, that's another reason I like Rapunzel's parents. They're sweet, kind, they accepted me, and they always try to make me feel better when I'm down, angry, or injured.

XXXXX

Well, the doctor said I was okay. I just had a minor bruising and head trauma. No biggie. But just to be safe, the doctor gave me a wrap to put around my waist so I wouldn't get injured anymore from that point. And I also got some ice for my head. It was a good thing because my head felt like someone hit it with a frying pan. I completely forgot the royal veterinarian was supposed to do an examination on Maximus. I had to rush to the stables to find out if the veterinarian came completely ignoring the fact I was supposed to rest my head.

"Hey, did the doctor come yet?" I asked. "You just missed him." Said one of the guards. "Dang it! Now what am I supposed to tell the captain? He's going to kill me! Literally!" I said thinking of what the captain might do when he finds out what I did. "Relax Rider, we got the report from the doctor." Said the Lieutenant. Thank God! "Thank you, guys! You save saved my skin!" I said relieved. "You're Welcome." Said the Lieutenant. Now, I was truly prepared for the captain's return tommorow.

XXXXX

The next day, the captain arrived. Yesterday, I had to rest because of the doctor's orders. And Blondie played nurse and took care of me. The Lieutenant offered to take care of Maximus along with the other two soldiers while I was resting my head. I was a whole lot better after yesterday. I met the captain in the stables after some breakfast that Rapunzel made me. I was glad my ear-splitting headache was gone.

"Hey Captain," I said. "Hey Rider," said the Captain as he got off his horse. "How was the wedding?" I asked. "Ugh! Don't remind me Rider, it was a very boring wedding. It was one of those formal weddings with the extra long boring stuff." Groaned the Captain as he got the saddle off the horse he came back on. I kind of knew what it was like to attend one of those weddings.

One time, the Stabbingtons wanted me to sneak into a wedding and steal a very expensive wedding gift, but I was getting bored to death listening to the preacher. I ended falling asleep, and my snoring gave me away. And after that, not only did I get a beating from the Stabbingtons for not getting the wedding gift; I also got a beating from the groomsmen. Eight strong guys who represented the groom beat me to a pulp.

I ignored that and found out that Maximus was a whole lot better than before. Then I saw something that almost got me busted. "What is that?" asked the Captain as he picked up the pill Maximus spit out from before. "A marble?" I chuckled nervously thinking he might buy it. "Rider, do you think I was born yesterday on the side of a rock?" asked the Captain sternly. "Oh, no! I think you were born a long, long time ago." I said. "I'm only 37." Said the Captain. "Sure you are." I said thinking that might distract him. "Enough with the stalling Rider, and tell me what is this and why is it on the ground?" demanded the Captain as his face turned red from anger. I wanted to laugh at his red tomato face, but I decided not to because that would only make him angrier. And you do not want to see the Captain angry.

"Um…Maximus kind of had a little trouble with the pill thing and he kind of spit it out." I said being perfectly honest. I haven't been this honest with anyone since I told Rapunzel my real name. "Then why didn't you say that?" asked the Captain. "Because I was afraid to?" I chuckled nervously. "Just be honest with me okay? It's not good to hide things. That's especially good advice for when you're babysitting. You have to them if something goes wrong." Explained the Captain. That's actually very good advice. I would be sure to follow that the next time I have to take care of someone or an animal. Everything was going fine until…

Those two guards who took care of Maximus with the Lieutenant came by and they were on crutches and had casts and bandages everywhere. "What happened?" asked the Captain confused why two of his men were badly injured. "Maximus! He is a very stubborn horse!" said the guard who had a cast on his arm and a black eye. "Trust me! He is an impossible horse to take care of! All he wants to do is kick you wherever he wants to!" said the guard with crutches and a casted leg. "I don't know what they're talking about." I chuckled nervously. "If it wasn't for Rider being out cold, we wouldn't have got this badly injured!" said the guard with the black eye. The Captain then looked at me with a very stern face as I chuckled nervously.

I ended up spending the entire day cleaning the stables as punishment for letting those guards take care of Max since he was my responsibility. Maximus looked at smiling. "What are you looking at?" I demanded as I struggled to get the manure out of the hay. Maximus smiled at me and did a little motion to mean like he was saying "thank you." "Well, you're welcome." I said as I finally got the manure out. I ended up giving him an apple later.

The End

**Well, that's the end of the two-shot. Did you like it? Review! It's probably not as funny as the first part, but I was pretty much busy with school starting soon for me (since in my state we start early in August). But that's all I could think of for now. With me being incredibly busy! I got that saying, "Do you think I was born yesterday on the side of a rock?" from my grandmother. Since she would say that sometimes. Anyways, adios for now! **


End file.
